


艳僧43

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	艳僧43

……

春日的三宝禅寺自有一番不逊于江南的缱绻风情，人烟寥寥的西禅院仍是花木幽深，阳光醺然透过小窗照在熟睡的青年僧侣面上，直至傍晚才堪堪将他唤醒。

释迦玉伸了个懒腰，觉得今日的精神似是比昨日要稍好些，便起身下了榻，难得有兴致出外去走走。

他披了外袍，沿着长长的花道朝禅院深处踱去，一路悠闲地哼着小曲，果不其然在一棵苍松下看到了一袭垂头静坐的魅影。

彻莲正望着两尊不会融化的雪人发呆，手中摩挲着那串陪伴他多年的舍利子，半晌微眯起双眸，隐约感到不远处的日头稍暗了些。

他抬头看向那正藏身在树后朝自己探头探脑的人，笑道：

“鸣儿，你躲什么？”

释迦玉咳了一声，这才大方地现出身来，走到他身边笑眯眯地坐下，道：“方才看到一个好生漂亮的大美人坐在苍松下望雪忧愁，心道糟了糟了，莫非我要变心了不成；谁知走近一瞧，却是莲儿。”

彻莲噗哧笑出声来，抬手捏了捏他的鼻子，凑过去点着他笑意盈盈的唇道：“教我看看这是谁家嘴巴抹了蜜的登徒子，好生不害臊。”

释迦玉被捏得哼哼，张口含住那数落自己的指尖，幽然道：“当然是你家的了，我也只对莲儿一人不害臊。”

听到挚爱之人的绵绵情话，又见他分明较往日精神许多，彻莲不免勾起唇角，凤眸流转过脉然的微光。他起身坐到释迦玉怀里，不再迟疑地垂头吻住他，在唇齿厮磨间低声叹息，引诱他接纳了自己炙热的舌进去，轻舐在内壁带来些微震颤的欲望。

释迦玉吃了一惊，很快便意乱情迷起来，将彻莲扶稳在怀里与他亲吻，多日来未曾有过情事的身躯仿佛点燃了一把火，被眼前之人蛊惑着想要索取更多。

彻莲非但吻得纵情，甚至还跨坐在他那已有些着火的两腿之间，拉起他的手探入自己的衣襟，示意他去爱抚那胸前的敏感，下身也不断地磨蹭在早已蠢蠢欲动的情热之地，其中的意味不言而喻。

待他终于察觉到大美人的意图时，彻莲已是衣衫凌乱地跪在了他身前，掌心隔着不算厚重的衣料摩挲着腹下鼓囊囊的部位，挑逗般哑声道：

“鸣儿，我们回屋去吧……”

“……”

释迦玉几时见过这般热辣的大美人，双手不受控制地紧搂在他的腰间，红着脸结巴道：“莲儿，你、你……这……我……”

彻莲挑了挑眉，勾起他的下巴道：“如何，娘子这么想要，夫君可是不愿给？”

释迦玉赶紧摇摇头，深吸一口气将自己细得几欲断裂的神智唤回一些，这才睁开双眼严肃地看了看彻莲，打横抱起他便冲回了禅房。

……

天晓得他有多想在这辈子了结之前再与大美人来那么一回，只是之前彻莲顾虑太深，不肯再与他在亲吻之上更进半分，愈发老态的自己每日也恹恹的提不起精神；而今日难得他神采奕奕，大美人又主动来诱他欢好，岂有不从之理？

他将彻莲压倒在曾经欢好了无数次的双人榻上，眼见心心念念了两辈子的大美人用那温柔而宠溺的眼神看着自己，舒展开诱人的胴体任凭采撷，一瞬间他心跳如鼓，竟有些紧张无措起来。

他吭哧吭哧地解落彻莲的僧衣，在眼前肌理优美的上身轻轻落下亲吻，小心翼翼地分开那已有些湿腻的私密之处，举止竟还似个初尝情欲的少年，仿佛又回到了当年第一次与彻莲行云布雨的时候。

察觉到他的异样，彻莲侧头笑道：“怎么了？”

“……没什么。”释迦玉将自己灼热的分身抵在微微翕动的蜜穴口，感到顶端被熟悉的柔嫩紧绞起来，便俯下身去亲了他一口，眼眸亮亮地惬意道，“只是每次与莲儿亲热，心中便很是欢喜。”

彻莲笑意更浓，抬起腿来缠上他的腰身，微眯了凤眸调侃道：“少主这话也听得我很是欢喜，只是不知又有多少榻上美人也曾听过？”

释迦玉挺身将自己送入到火热紧致的肉道中，闻言不满地拍了拍那两瓣蜜色的臀肉，鼓着腮帮道：“哪能呢，我这辈子可是清清白白地给了你，童叟无欺。”

说罢刮了刮他的鼻子，便捧住已有些泛红的臀瓣，专注地撑在他身上大起大落起来。体内滚烫的巨物蛮横地肏开肠道的每一寸褶皱，久违的饱胀感使得彻莲呻吟出声，险些忘了正事。

“鸣儿……嗯……”

释迦玉一顿，克制住肏干的力度，尽量轻缓地与紧裹着自己的温软肠肉厮磨，低头见彻莲那骨节分明的手抓在床褥的两侧，便拔出来些许在他指间蹭了蹭，示意他去爱抚那两颗缀在尾端的肉球。

彻莲摸了摸两人交合的部位，低头朝湿腻的股间看去时，释迦玉那饱满的精囊正啪啪拍在他绽放开来的幽穴边缘，微颤着灼烧起了他更为浓烈的情欲，下意识便伸出手握住它们，裹在指腹间缓缓揉搓起来，又抬起头吻去他鬓角的汗水。

释迦玉倒抽一口凉气，整个瘫软在彻莲怀里，随即将他抱起来坐在自己身上，耸动着腰身继续肏干。

这样的姿势使得他每一下都进入得极深，凶狠而精准地顶在那最销魂的一点上，彻莲被顶得红唇微张，只能紧紧地搂住他的脖颈上下迎合，半晌低声呻吟道：

“鸣儿……呃……舒服吗……”

释迦玉微喘着气，闻言也只是猛亲了他一下算作应答，很快便又淹没到这汹涌的情潮之中，腹下肉刃流连在深吮着自己的蜜道，迟迟舍不得释放出来。

似乎心底也知道这是他此生最后一次情事，释迦玉紧紧地扣着已然有些迷离的彻莲，动作比以往的任何一次都要放肆。

然而即便如此，彻莲也无比热情地迎合着他，与他滚在这淋漓的床榻间抵死缠绵，大张着双腿任由爱人侵犯的浪荡模样几乎令他神魂颠倒，却又在这极致的性爱中感到一丝迷惘。

今日的大美人似乎哪里有些异样。他看着眼前那张沉溺在欢爱中、却又还在艰难地保持一丝清明的妖冶脸庞，直觉莲儿有什么阴谋；半晌却还是放弃了去细思这其中缘由，仍是陶醉在这最后的温柔乡里。

牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流；至于其他的，他释迦玉本也不在乎。

彻莲不曾想到释迦玉这一次竟会如此惊人，仿佛打定了主意要把即将别离的十余年做个够本，偏偏他又不能使自己太过陶醉，仍在欲望的苦熬中强撑着清明去运功，到最后再顾不得什么面子，几乎是低泣着求释迦玉放过自己。

释迦玉见身上的美人着实被欺负得够呛，湿润的红唇早被咬出些许薄薄的血渍，便也终于后知后觉地疼惜起来，舔去那腥甜的血迹和眼角的泪痕，扣住他的腰身便喷发了出来。

他看到彻莲猛然仰起头，双腿仍是紧紧地缠在自己的腰身，体内的气息竟紊乱了起来。他蓦地一愣，随即感到那些横冲直撞的内息仿佛聚到了他情欲未褪的真身，下一刻便径直冲进了松懈过后的体脉。

……

他这一世修为本就比不得彻莲，此时也无力抗拒，只能任由这些陌生而又熟悉的内力流到自己体内，周身更是烫得骇人，总算明白了彻莲的意图。

看到彻莲吃力地拖着狼藉的身子，开始为他催化经脉间的真气，眉目间隐有决然之色，他叹了口气，无奈道：“莲儿，你……”

这又是何苦。

他明眼看到彻莲那原本骨肉丰盈的躯体正在缓缓褪去颜色和水分，终是化作一介无盐老僧，望着他垂下泪来。

或许是深爱这人的缘故，即便如此，他也并不觉得这般面目丑陋可憎。

心中虽然气他不肯事先知会自己一声，可事已至此，他也只好撑着这寿限将至的身子运起功来，暗暗祈祷着自己能熬过这一劫，安然无恙地与莲儿重聚。

余光看到彻莲还在默默凝视着他，于是不免伸出手去，想要触碰自己老去的爱人，向他保证这些噩梦一定会快快结束；哪知还未来得及消化那些浑厚修为的躯体却困倦起来，迫得他慢慢阖起眼，终是伏在彻莲膝头陷入了黑甜乡。

……

……

“大师，鸣儿怎么样了？”

喑哑的声音从静坐在无我大师身旁的老僧口中传来，彻莲垂下一双枯萎的灰眉，担忧地看着盘坐在榻上周身滚烫的释迦玉。

无我大师喂他服下两剂通络丸，手执金针刺在他周身真气游走的重穴，将那些还未沉淀的修为一一引向正途，屏息静气观察着经脉的动向。

许久，无我大师终于松了口气，站起身来拭去额角的细汗，轻颤着接过彻莲递来的茶水喝了一口，道：

“还好，迦玉这濒死的躯壳到底比我想得硬朗些，这颇为冒险的通脉之术竟也着实可行；现下他已完全接纳了夺相密法的六层，只需再这般引渡十日，便可无碍突破第七层了。”

彻莲大喜过望，扑上前去伏在床头看着释迦玉老态尽褪、如今已又是年轻俊美的侧脸，心下不由得感慨万分，只道他们终于熬过了最后一道劫，从此便可昼夜相依，永不分离。

这般想着，他站起身来朝无我大师深深行了一礼，感激道：“大恩不言谢。我与鸣儿今日得以脱胎重生，全凭大师鼎力相助；日后愿为三宝禅寺奔走效劳，但凡无我大师有所嘱托，莲小子自万死不辞。”

无我大师救人一命，此时也自然很是欣喜，捋着胡须笑呵呵道：“阿弥陀佛。这却折煞老衲了，迦玉这回渡过难关，本是你二人的缘分，出家人也不过行些举手之劳，哪里还要莲小子的报答？”

彻莲听罢莞尔，忙又为劳累的无我大师去续上一杯茶。

老弱的躯体使不上什么力，他那爬满皱纹的双手有些微微颤抖，却也并未在意。

哪知下一刻却一个趔趄，落叶般的老躯猝然摔落了下去。


End file.
